


Forlatt

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Renegades [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Origin of the Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: The Vanir will not sit and watch ourselves die. We are not the Asgard High Council with the tight little laws that leave them ethically pure but dying. We are the Vanir, and we will Live.~ o0o ~several fragmented lab notes -- lost to time -- that tell a frightful story.
Series: Renegades [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forlatt

Lab Report

Species 61.340/853 shows genetic resilience. Tests approved. 

* * *

Species 61.340/853 shown to feed. This lower life form is currently parasitic. Feeding concerns noted should studies advance beyond lab genetic studies. 

* * *

Species 61.340/853 has reached viability of cloning over the course of successive clones. Tampering of genetics proves the sef-repairs of Species 61.340/853’s genetics. Further cloning to occur. 

* * *

Species 61.340/853, Cloning subject generation 28 was allowed to mature. The central breeder was deemed genetically viable for reproduction, and a selection of seven mates were also allowed to mature. Food was provided in ample amount of underbrush herbivores. The eight subjects nested. Two were killed by other potential mates. The breeder laid eggs. The second generation has also reached breeding maturity. All subjects sampled. All living subjects destroyed. Second phase has begun. 

* * *

Species 61.340/853 Cloning phase two has reached repeat phase. Results confirmed. Species is not afflicted with the cloning degradation problem. Applications to our own cloning problem are promising, but not currently viable. 

Given that Species 61.340/853 is a parasitic hematophage species, the hybridization of the species genetics into our own genetics would require much further research.

* * *

  
Live hybrid creature trials to begin.

Genetic Mix One is deemed to have too much of Species 61.340/853 genetics, the creatures starve, as the digestive systems of the two species are incompatible. 

Genetic Mix Two deemed entirely non-viable. No subjects survived to independence. 

Genetic Mix Three deemed a failure. Subjects had no restorative healing from Species 61.340/853 and suffered from cloning degradation when two-phase cycle cloning was tested. Subjects destroyed. 

Genetic Mix Four -- non-viable.

* * *

Cloning trials impossible until starvation and viability are solved. 

Genetic Mix One, Variant Two. The feeding apparatus GM1-V1 lacked to feed their Species 61.340/853 digestive systems was enmeshed into the active manipulation appendage. Cloned subjects grown to maturity achieved feeding when physically coached through the process of attaching their proboscis. 

Genetic Mix Three, Variant Two is viable. Faster and stronger than GM3-V1, the subjects in GM3-V2 are thriving and do not require a parasitic feeding relationship with a secondary population. 

* * *

Ideal subjects for consciousness transfer would have many of the qualities shown by GM1-V2, but the need for a dual feeding process is a significant liability --

* * *

  
Security Log: Containment failure. Two test subject groups breached containment. The creatures in groups GM3-V2 and MG1-V2 both breached containment and are now lost. The scientists found at fault will not be restored from their places in the memory banks of our ships main computer. 

We can only hope the remainder of our science team can create viable forms for us to transfer to before our cloning problem entirely destroys our ability to live to see the future. 

* * *

The Vanir will not sit and watch ourselves die. We are not the Asgard High Council with the tight little laws that leave them ethically pure but dying. We are the Vanir, and we will Live.


End file.
